Lilliputian
by pfeffernusseCOOKIe024
Summary: R for later stuff, Lily and James have known eachother forever, but then what happens when romance and action at hogwarts tear them apart? i suck at summaries, so your gonna havta read the story to tell what happens when they grow apart......
1. Lilliput is where the Lilliputians live

Disclaimer: This is all J.K. Rolings(sp? I don't care) and the stuff that's mine...maybe I'll make money off of it...  
  
Prologue:  
  
5 year old Lily ran out of the house in a hurry, "Mom, I'm going over to James'"  
  
"Ok," Kat Evans called to her, "be home for dinner after football."  
  
She watched her daughter jump over the high fence into the Potter's yard, and went back to finish cooking dinner.  
  
"James?" Lily called when she got there, "where are you?" She looked around a little, feeling kinda stupid.  
  
Suddenly, a strong 5 year old grabbed her from behind, and pushed her into the pool.  
  
"Ohmygod James," Lily called after the laughing form, "you are so dead. Coach won't like the fact that i'm drenched."  
  
And with that she pulled him into the water after her.  
  
^_^  
  
They both arrived to the football(soccer) practice drenched, and a little late, which did nothing good for the coach's temper.  
  
They joined the scrimmage, Lily making most of the good passes, kicks, and goals, and James doing the same for the other side.  
  
But amazingly enough, Lily was the only girl on the team.  
  
^_^  
  
6 years later:  
  
"Mum, I'm going to Lily's house, be back later." James called.  
  
He climbed the fence and jumped it easily, and went in the back door and up to Lily's room.  
  
It was painted red with a little ocean blue colored sponge paint, 3 surfboards leaned against one wall, there was a bed against another, and a desk, a bookcase, and a huge connecting walk in closet that James and Lily used to make forts in.  
  
James collapsed on the bed on top of Lily, who was still sleeping in on their first day of summer. Lily groaned and started cussing at James who was jumping up and down on her and grinning.  
  
"I learned a new word today. It's Lilliputians. They're short people."  
  
Lily snuggled her 4' 8" body more under the covers, and kicked the sheets where James' crotch would be. She heard him gasp, and she smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
^_^  
  
Haha, im done with my first chapter, go me, im so awesome, haha, all I have to do now is write a second one...  
  
Luvves,  
  
pffernusseCOOKIe 


	2. Lilliputian goes to Hogwarts

Lilliputian Chapter 2 hehe, go me, I finished writing chapter 2  
  
disclaimer: same as ch.1, all the characters who are j.k.'s are j.k.'s, all of my characters are mine(no duh).  
  
Lily was in her room, half killing a punching bag when her mom called up to her.  
  
"Lily, there's something for you in the mail."  
  
"Ok mum."  
  
Lily ran, and jumped the last 5 stairs, landing on her feet, and skipped over to where the mail was. She took her letter and went back upstairs, curious to see what it was.  
  
She slid her hand under the parchment flap, and took out the letter. She skimmed it, finding words like witchcraft, wizardry, Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbledore. Lily grinned for no reason, and then screamed,  
  
"Haha, im a witch and your not!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lily heard a banging sound on the side of her wall, and her sister Petunia shouted, "Shut the fuck up, im trying to sleep."  
  
Lily calmly flicked off the wall to Petunia's room then shouted back, "Like hell I will."  
  
She grabbed her letter, then shouted, "I'm going to James'. Be back when Petunia dies."  
  
She jumped out of her window, landed on the roof of the garage, and jumped to the driveway from there. She got to James' house, jumped the stairs to his room, and came in without knocking.  
  
James was in the middle of getting his shirt on when Lily came in.  
  
"You're happy." He said sleepily.  
  
"I'm a witch and Petunia's not." Lily chanted in a singing voice.  
  
James' look brightened. "You're going to Hogwarts, too?"  
  
Lily grinned. "Ohmygod, this is going to be so awesome, we get to play pranks on the teachers, and we're gonna get dorm room and..."  
  
James listened to Lily go on and on about how pranking the sissy girls would be fun, while all the while he was muttering a spell to change her dark red hair electric blue.  
  
James started cracking up.  
  
"Lilliputian,*laugh* go look at yourself in the mirror.*laugh* I never noticed how beautiful your hair was."  
  
Lily walked cautiously over to the mirror, and screamed, which she had been doing a lot today, and tackled James to the floor.  
  
"You are going to be so dead at Hogwarts," Lily said through clenched teeth.  
  
James laughed. "Yeah right."  
  
Lily ran down the stairs.  
  
"Mr. Potter, tell James to change back my hair. Daniel Potter stepped out of his study, and looked around to see what was wrong. He started to crack up when he saw Lily's hair, and to match it, he turned his son's normally black hair, bright green.  
  
^_^  
  
The following week, they both went to Diagon Alley, with colored hair of course, and Lily was openmouthed at all the stores, animals, and people in funky outfits.  
  
"Are we gonna havta wear those?" She asked, looking skeptical, "They look like dresses."  
  
James smirked. "Yup, Lilliputian, you're gonna havta wear the robes."  
  
Lily's face went into a shocked state, James started to get worried when she passed Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Lily didn't even look in the window. He had to actually tell her that that was a sports store.  
  
They were in there more or less for about 3 hours before James pulled Lily out and said they needed wands.  
  
He led her over to Olivanders, where she found a looked through many wands, and was surprised when she blew up a table. The man running the store looked like he was about to go crazy, when she was handed a wand, and a golden light suddenly shone around her. The shop owner looked relieved, and said, "10 galleons for that, miss."  
  
They walked out of the store laughing.  
  
"I can not believe you blew up that table, Lilz, that was so sweet!"  
  
^_^  
  
September 1st came sooner than Lily and James had expected. James was a little nervous about the sorting, but Lily talked him out of it.  
  
"Ok, so your dad was in Griffindor, your mom was, your grandparents were, and didn't your great great great grandfather or something make up Griffindor?"  
  
"You're right." James said with a little more self-esteem.  
  
They boarded the train, taking a back compartment, and waited for the train to start. Before it started to move, two boys, one with black hair and one with light blonde hair came in.  
  
The black haired one waved.  
  
"Hi, im Sirius, this is Remus." He said, pointing to other boy.  
  
Lily and James waved, introduced themselves, and started to play wizard chess, Lily and Sirius and James and Remus.  
  
After beating James and Remus for the 3rd time, Lily and Sirius did a victory lap around the compartment but then a voice came on over the speaker system and announced that they were ten minutes to Hogwarts, so get on your robes.  
  
After complaining for a few minutes, Lily put her robes on over her basketball jersey and jeans, and waited for the train to come to a halt.  
  
They stepped onto the station platform, looked up, and were immediately were amazed. Hogwarts loomed above them like a giant shadow, and the night sky made it grand and eerie at the same time.  
  
Sirius tried to smile, and said shakily, "Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
^_^  
  
Haha, im done with the second chapter, go me, I rock, lets all cheer cuz im so awesome. And by the way, its spelled pfeffernusses not pffernusses in the book, I just made my author name messed up.  
  
~pFeffernussecookie 


	3. Our little lilliputian and Courtney

Chapter 3 - Lilliputian Gets Sorted  
  
Disclaimer: All the nouns that are j.k.'s are j.k.'s, and all the people places and things that are mine are mine(no ufcking duh)  
  
A loud, deep voice boomed, "Firs' years this way."  
  
Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus cautiously walked over to where the voice was, and looked up in amazement.  
  
A man was standing there, about 13 feet tall at the least, and was holding a light, and had on a muggle nametag that had 'Hagrid' poorly written on it.  
  
"Four ter' a boat." Hagrid called, "They steer themselves."  
  
Lily, James, Sirius and Remus piled into one, and cracked up when a short, kindof fat blonde haired boy tried to step into a boat, and fell into the lake. There was some thrashing, and he was thrown over the side of his boat by a long, thick tentacle that quickly returned to the water.  
  
"Woah," Lily said, "What was that?"  
  
Hagrid's voice boomed from the boat next to him, that was easily four times bigger than their boat, "The giant squid. He'll be nice ter' ya if you feed him cockroach clusters."  
  
Lily must've been looking confused cause Hagrid explained, "You can buy them when you get to go to Hogsmead."  
  
"Oh." She said, but she was still looking confused.  
  
^_^  
  
They stepped inside the castle, the short, fat boy was given a dry robe, and a tight lipped 40 some year old teacher, Professor McGonagall, ushered them inside the great hall.  
  
An old man with a long white beard sat at the front of the room, Lily guessed that this Dumbledore. He stood up, clapped his hands together, and started to talk.  
  
"Welcome, first years. When you are called up, please put on the hat, and wait to be sorted. After everyone is sorted, we will eat."  
  
Sirius looked around for the food, but there were only golden plates and goblets on the tables.  
  
Lily stifled a snicker, and waited for her name to be called.  
  
"Black, Sirius." Professor McGonagall called.  
  
He stepped up to the stool, and even before the hat touched his head, It shouted, "Gryffindor."  
  
"Evans, Lily."  
  
Lily skipped up to the stool, put on the hat, and waited.  
  
She could hear it muttering. "You have great power dear, if I put you in Slytherin, that power will be brought out."  
  
'Please not Slytherin,' Lily thought, 'I want to be with James and Sirius and Remus.'  
  
The hat chuckled, and said, "Devotion, very good, but watch out, what you think won't, will turn on you."  
  
Lily was contemplating that, but then the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief, and went to sit with Sirius.  
  
"Kahan, Raven."  
  
A girl, about an inch taller than Lily, with long black hair stepped up to the hat. The girl looked nervous because the hat was taking so long, but after about a minute or so, It shouted, "Gryffindor."  
  
Raven sat down next to Lily, her black hair covering about half of her face, making her look depressed.  
  
Lily introduced herself, and Raven looked up, looking a little happier, and Lily laughed when Raven looked at Remus in awe.  
  
Raven smacked Lily, and said playfully, "I don't like him, its something else."  
  
^_^  
  
Remus started to walk to up to the hat, and his heart jolted from an unknown force. He looked around, and saw a black haired girl sitting next to Lily, her eyes staring into him. He didn't know why, but it made him feel warm. He shook off the feeling, and went up to the hat.  
  
"You are a dark creature," the hat remarked. "But you yourself are not dark."  
  
"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, but before Remus took off the hat, it whispered,  
  
"Watch the Raven fly."  
  
^_^  
  
James got called up.  
  
Lily watched as he put on the hat, and was looking nervous. His sorting took over two minutes, and with each one, James gripped the edge of the stool more nervously. Finally the hat shouted,  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
And James sat down with a relieved sigh.  
  
Lily clapped with the rest of Gryffindor, and cat called, causing the other house tables to look at her.  
  
She and James high-fived and he sat down next to her.  
  
After Venner, Taylor was sorted into Gryffindor, Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands together(Lily wondered what all the clapping was about) and said,  
  
"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."  
  
And suddenly mountains of food appeared on the tables. Sirius dug into it hungrily, looking like his birthday had come early. Lily laughed and helped herself to some pasta salad and chicken.  
  
When everyone was finished eating, a prefect led them to the Gryffindor common room, told them the password (green fish), and explained that the girls dormitories were to the left, and the boys were to the right. Lily went up to her room with Raven and started to unpack, when three girls entered the room. The one in the middle was saying,  
  
"Oh my god, did you see that horrendous girl who yelled for that guy?"  
  
"Oh my god I know," One of the other ones said, "I feel sorry for him, coz he is so hot."  
  
All three of the girls then started giggling like mad. Lily made a gagging face, which Raven tried not to laugh at, and muttered something that James had taught her, and a thick, black, hairy spider crawled up the neck of the one that had called lily horrendous.  
  
She started screaming, and shrieking for someone to 'get the little bastard spider off of me and kill that bitch who set it on me!'  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus ran in out of breath, and James said,  
  
"Lilz, whats wrong?"  
  
When the girl saw James, her screams immediately stopped, and she smiled.  
  
Someone has PMS, Lily thought to herself, inwardly grinning.  
  
She took James' hand and shook it, smiling wider.  
  
"I'm Courtney."  
  
James grinned, and said,  
  
"Hi I'm James," James said, "and you had no right to call Lily a bitch."  
  
Courtney's smile dropped a little, but she was still smiling.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Lets get together sometime."  
  
James looked at her in disgust, but that didn't stop her from kissing his cheek and giving him a hug before he left.  
  
"Bitch, slut, asshole." Lily muttered under her breath.  
  
"I know," Raven muttered back, "But I bet that she's worse."  
  
Lily nodded. "Hell Yeah."  
  
They started setting up their beds, Lily posted pictures of different punk rock groups and of a soccer team( The Washington Freedom) while Courtney looked on in disgust.  
  
"Eew, who is that?" She said pointing to a picture of Mia Hamm.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mia Hamm smart one. Women's soccer?" Lily said, sounding like it was totally obvious.  
  
"Who's that?" Lily said, pointing to a picture of Justin Timberlake. "Isn't he that guy at the mentally retarded hospital?"  
  
Courtney smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Its Justin Timberlake, smart one, and if he's mentally retarded, then you're wwwaaaaaaaaaaayy worse."  
  
Lily pretended to cry.  
  
"That hurt." She said. "Right here." And put a hand over her heart.  
  
Raven grinned and gave her a hi-five.  
  
They finished unpacking, got ready for bed, and went to sleep, having no clue of what the next day would bring.  
  
^_^  
  
haha, done with the 3rd chapter *does victory dance* go me, go me, go me, go me, oh yeah, I am sooooooooooo good. Hahahahahahha, hyper now, gotta go drink coffee!!!!!!!  
  
Luvves to all,  
  
pfeffernussecookie 


	4. Quidditch, Classes, and Lilliputians who...

Disclaimer: Most of the stuff in here isn't mine, its j.k.'s, but the stuff that I actually had to go to the trouble of thinking up, don't take it, coz........just don't.   
  
Chapter 4:Quidditch, Classes, and Lilliputians who are Pissed  
  
All of the girls in the dorm room stood around Lily's bed, contemplating what they should do.   
  
"I say we throw water on her." Courtney said smugly. "Really cold water."   
  
Raven shook her head, her black hair swirling around her face. She threw a pillow at Lily, and moaned in frustration.   
  
Suddenly James' head peeked into the dorm room. When he saw the girls around Lily's bed, he started cracking up, and did the only thing that could possibly wake her up before breakfast was over. He started jumping on her.  
  
Groggily Lily opened her eyes, and first caught sight of James jumping on her.   
  
"Bastard."  
  
James grinned, "Two minutes till breakfast and McGonagal is handing out the schedules today.   
  
Lily buried her head under her pillow, and suddenly shot back up.  
  
"JAMES IS IN THE GIRLS DORMITORIES," She screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Courtney looked slightly happier than last night, and whispered to her friend Amanda,  
  
"That's not a problem."  
  
And they both grinned, looking totally and completely lovesick. Lily gagged, and got James out, and got dressed.  
  
Just as McGonagal was handing out the schedules, Lily, James and Raven rushed in, took their seats, and tried not to be noticed that much.   
  
But its hard not to notice a girl with dark red hair in a pair of Hot Topic's boys pants and a word shirt that said 'People like you are the reason that people like me need medication,' and she had cut off the bottom and the sleeves so it would fit better, and a boy who's hair is sticking up every way possible, and who's wearing a shirt supporting Puddlemere United Quidditch team, and another girl with black hair down to her waist with a few purple streaks and Hot Topic pants(A/N: can't you tell I love that store?!)and a t-shirt where on the front of the shirt it said 'Front of Shirt,' and on the back it said, 'Back of Shirt.'  
  
Sirius snickered rather loudly, which caused many people to look at him and the other three strangely.  
  
McGonagal looked at them for a moment with a tight lipped face, and then proceeded to give the heads of houses their houses schedules, and suddenly four teachers were yelling names of people at the top of their lungs, maybe trying to scream the other one out.   
  
When Lily, James, Raven, Sirius, Remus, and a girl named Cassidy who Lily and Raven had taken a seat next too, they started comparing schedules.   
  
James looked at his and made a face.  
  
"Potions and Defense against the dark arts with Slytherins."   
  
(A/N: like everyone else, im just gonna refer to Defense against the dark arts as DADA)  
  
Lily looked over her schedule and yelped happily.   
  
"Quidditch lessons with no other houses and FIRST period!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sirius grinned. "When we're allowed to play Quidditch, I'm going to play beater."  
  
Lily looked at him. "Wuzzat?"   
  
"The people who are like batters in baseball. Except we're on brooms."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh."   
  
;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) :( ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)   
  
Professor Gordon, you have to roll the r, first explained Quidditch, the positions, and how to play.  
  
"Seekers try to find the snitch, their role is the most important. Chasers are like the forwards in soccer, they try and score, the beaters hit the bludgers, and the keepers are like goalies." He said, and then led them over to where there were Blackstar 78's, a relatively new model of broom, and he showed them how to get on, turn, and go backwards.   
  
James was testing his broom when he heard a shriek. Courtney was about 110 feet from the ground and falling fast. He sped to her, and miraculously caught her about 16 feet from the ground. Courtney had a hand over her heart and was breathing rapidly. She looked up at James, realized who her savior was, then went....well, you'll see.  
  
"Oh my gosh(lol, gosh) James, you saved my life I would've died if you weren't there I just......."  
  
James heard her talk on while slowly heading for the ground.   
  
His head just started to hurt when Courtney finished.  
  
"....and you were so helpful and you caught me just at the last moment, and I don't know if I'll be able to get on a broom again, ohmygosh thank you so much James!"  
  
And ended by kissing his cheek.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow. James shrugged back and went back into the air. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Raven, and Cassidy had conjured a football with their wands, and were passing it back and forth about 2 feet off of the ground. Right then, Courtney decided she wanted to see James again, and stepped into the circle of brooms right when Lily decided to throw. Of course, she aimed for Courtney, who had fallen down and of course, James was the only one who could help her up and take her to the hospital wing.   
  
Madam Turner, the nurse, gave Courtney a potion to calm the headache, but the bump was there for about two weeks, and whenever Lily saw it, She cracked up and shouted something not nice to Courtney, who would always call her a 'faggot bitch' back. It got kindof old after a while.  
  
Their next class was DADA with Ravenclaw, and their professor, Professor Kline, brought in a boggart, convincing the other teachers who came running into the DADA room that the big bang was only the earth blowing up then pink elephants inhabiting it.  
  
Then was lunch, and before the group sat down, Remus asked to see the nurse, and Raven went with him, saying that he looked too pale.  
  
Then they had Transfiguration, where James was the only one who managed to turn his pillow into a puppy, which with he bent down on one knee and presented it to Lily, with Courtney watching on in mild disgust.   
  
A free period was next, because currently they had no potions professor. Unfortunately, Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin (remember the slytherins have potions with the gryffindors) started walking along side Cassidy, and nearly ran away in terror when he tried to touch her ass and she screamed. Really loudly.   
  
They had study hall next, in their house common rooms, and they got some homework done, but most of the time was trying to find ways to the kitchens when the group said the needed some water. Water, haha, yeah right.  
  
Sirius went down, and stopped in front of a painting. He stood in front of it for quite some time, when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to a redhead prefect with a lot of freckles, who was grinning.  
  
"Tickle the pear."   
  
The prefect went in first, with his girlfriend, a brown haired girl who was definitely going for the hippie muggle look, and Sirius stepped in after, and almost gasped. Almost.  
  
There was tons of activity, house elves scattering everywhere, preparing dinner and helping other students who wanted a mid day snack.  
  
A house elf rushed up to him.   
  
"I is Twinkie, sir, Would master like a snack?"  
  
Sirius grinned, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yes, Twinkie, may I have something to take back to the common room for me and my friends?"  
  
Twinkie nodded.   
  
"Yes master. Twinkie will bring your food in a moment."  
  
A moment later, Twinkie was back with a tray piled with sweets and chocolate covered fruit.   
  
Sirius stepped out of the painting, and yelled,  
  
"Thanks Twinkie." over the racket and noise of the kitchens.   
  
Sirius went back to the common room with the tray, ready to share the chocolaty goodness with the rest of his friends. When he got there, James, Lily, Raven, and Cassidy were all in the first year boys dorms, talking about something, god knows what.  
  
Suddenly James lept up.  
  
"Food!"  
  
The group smiled and sat down to eat.  
  
*******************&&&&&&&&&&&&&******************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Remus was in the hospital wing, sleeping in a hospital bed, when Madam Turner shook him.   
  
"It's time dearie." She said in a soothing voice, but one could still pick out the sympathy in her voice. She walked Remus to the tree, and walked back. She was still shaking her head, about how such a polite boy got this much torture.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The five, James, Sirius, Lily, Cassidy, and Raven all went to bed that night fit and exhausted after their first day, Remus stayed up all night, going through torture that left him weak for days after and before.  
  
*_*  
  
I FINISHED THE FOURTH CHAPTER!!!!GO ME, UH HUH, I ROCK, *DOES VICTORY DANCE* OK, ILL DO A 5TH CHAPTER NOW, BUT GODDAMN MORE PEOPLE NEED TO START REVIEWING. Dude, review and make pfeffernusse happy. You know you wanna......  
  
Cy'all later  
  
pfeffernussecookie 


End file.
